Dorballom, Lord of Demons
|-|Dorballom, Lord of Demons= |-|Dorballom D, Lord of Demon Dragons= Dorballom, Lord of Demons is the strongest Lord of Demons in the Ballom family and is also 's strongest unit. Story Dorballom is a reincarnated version of Ballom, Master of Death, after his sealing in the form of . This Dorballom is highly powerful and can kill any non-darkness creature in an instant. Using this new form, he begins to plan for invading other civilizations. However in this time, Light had made the highly powerful Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and crossed it with Patrial Flame and sent it to attack the Darkness civilization. The highly powerful Alphadios then kills Dorballom's gatekeeper without much effort and was about to reach the depths of Darkness, although it too had technical limitations and left. However as the Evolution Cross Gears rampaged, even Dorballom was at risk of being swallowed by the universal rifts. Therefore, he along with Death Monarch, Lord of Demons entered the eastern continent and teamed up with the Grand Devils there. His eventual fate was unknown, but he may had been killed by the Phoenixes or the dimensional rifts. After the apocalyptic era, Dorballom was revived and will remain as a member of the Darkness frontlines since then. Dorballom D, Lord of Demon Dragons Dorballom D also got a reincarnation form in Dragon Saga; This form appeared as a Demon Command Dragon and is one of the darkness generals who serve Deathshiraz. He was presumably defeated by an unknown creature, possibly Gaiginga. Powers Dorballom, as Darkness' strongest soldier, has the ability to conclude battles in an instant. He has the ability to destroy all who are not darkness just by appearing and thus his presence usually means the end for non-darkness forces around him. He can also create spheres of darkness that can heavily damage enemies, as well as dark pulses that can pulverize masses of enemies. However, his powers are useless against those who are part darkness and thus he cannot deal with enemies with all civilizations such as Niga=Vermut, Evil King. Card Explanation Dorballom, as its name suggests, is a powerhouse of all proportions; It costs a hefty 10, but it has 13000 power and triple breaker, and it has no demerits, but instead a killer effect, which is destroying all non-darkness creatures and burning all non-darkness mana, effectively crippling non-darkness opponent and leaving them with nothing left to do just by appearing. While the effect affects the player himself, If he runs only a few non-darkness cards, he can minimize his losses and do other things such as mana-acceleration until Dorballom arrives. Of course, as Mono-Darkness decks are now easier to construct, it is wise to pack it in those decks as an additional finisher. Unfortunately when Dorballom was first born, it was not appreciated by players and is treated as a trivia card. This is because that the time when it was born, Generate Gear, was the darkest era of Duel Masters as over 99% of decks in the metagame at that time had Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny. Usually before the player can send out Dorballom, Bombazar would have crushed him. Therefore, Dorballom was rarely seen at that time. However after Spectacle Nova, cheap Demon Commands had started to appear and Dorballom becomes easier to use. In Dragon Saga, there is a new race of Dragons known as Demon Command Dragons and they can be used as Evolution bait for Dorballom, and along with the insane amounts of Mono-Darkness support, it has been seen usage in Mono-Darkness control sometimes as an additional finisher. However as the number of Mono-Darkness decks increases, the decks that Dorballom can stop became fewer since when facing a mirror deck, Dorballom is quasi-vanilla. Therefore, it was less commonly seen than Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. However, it is still a solid finisher and can still be used as a additional finisher at 1 copy sometimes. Dorballom D, Lord of Demon Dragons The Dragon version of Dorballom shares the same general card power as Dorballom, but it evolved from Darkness Dragons. Therefore, it does fit more in Darkness Dragon decks and as it is a command dragon, it is supported by . Also, it got other metagame competitors as evolution bait such as Heavy, Dragon God, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious, and Codeking Wilhelm. Otherwise, it is the same as the original Dorballom. Anime This is 's new trump card and was also one of the "Awakening Cards" that wants to get to destroy the world. In Duel Masters Charge it is a cursed card that possesses its owners (This was similar to Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, but nobody is capable of owning Dokindam X without getting possessed completely). Kokujo dueled one of Zakira's Fua Duelists who was possessed by Dorballom to get it. Then he used the card itself to destroy , the one who led the attack that destroyed the Kimeras (leaving young Kokujo with nothing), stating after summoning Dorballom that he now also left Love with nothing just before doing the final attack. In his duel against he would have used it to win, but his opponent summoned Alphadios, Lord of Spirits quicker and sealed the duel. In Duel Masters Zero Kokujo uses Dorballom to defeat . Then it is shown as part of his deck although it doesn't appear directly. In the Duel Masters Cross storyline, Dorballom was the "Awakening Card" that the Kimeras possessed and gifted young Kokujo with. After Zakira destroyed them all, Kokujo uses Dorballom to kill the traitor. Later, Dorballom is between the evolution creatures revealed by Kokujo in order to use 's effect. The last appearances of Dorballom are as a background creature in Duel Masters Lunatic God movie as well as a cameo with Alphadios, Lord of Spirits in Duel Masters Victory when the beginner wants to try shiny finishers that don't fit in his deck. Dorballom D was used by in his duel against . Although he managed to clear his field, Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon allowed his opponent to make a comeback and win the duel. The Rare Killers Kojiro in VSRF also used Dorballom in his duel against Katta; He used to revive a D2K Jigokushivaku removed by Natural Snare and stripped Katta of his mana as well as breaking 3 of his shields. Its appearance has shocked who has spied the entire duel from start to end. Unlike Kokujo's Dorballom, this Dorballom does not seem to have any magical powers with it and seems to be just a regular card to be sent out and dueled with. Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Demon Command Category:Demon Command Dragon Category:Characters Category:Evolution Creature Category:Command